


Nightmares

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis PR Master, F/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hears something coming from her guest's room and learns a lot about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Darcy woke up with Loki’s cries in her ears. She sat up and headed over to his room, a worried look on her face. The god was tossing and turning in his sleep, crying out in pain and pleading for help. Against her better judgment, she sat down on the bed, gently placing a hand on Loki’s cheek to soothe him. “It’s okay; it’s just a dream” she whispered to him, though he only swatted her hand away in his fit.

Realizing she would have to be a bit more forceful, Darcy moved so she was straddling Loki’s hips, and she reached out to pin down his arms. “Loki!” she called to him. “Loki, wake up!”

Green eyes snapped open, and Loki yanked his arms up, throwing Darcy off of him. The brunette fell back on the bed as Loki sat up, and both took a moment to catch their breath. Slowly, Darcy sat up, putting herself next to Loki and resting a hand on his bare shoulder.  “Are you alright?” she asked quietly.

Loki didn’t give any inclination as to whether or not he was, but the silence spoke volumes. Darcy wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Thanos,” Loki whispered, his voice raw from screaming. “He… when I fell from the Bifrost, I was picked up by him. He tried to use the scepter to make me take over Midgard for him and get the Tesseract, and when I resisted its power, he tortured me until I was weak enough to control. I have nightmares… sometimes.”

Darcy looked the man over, shock and sadness in her eyes. “Loki, I am so sor-”

“I don’t need your pity,” Loki snapped. “Besides, Thanos cannot use the scepter on me anymore now that you are its master. These nightmares are foolish to have at all.”

“There’s nothing foolish about being scared,” Darcy assured him. “It’s a reminder of what we should be wary of and where we’ve been. Fear is good in small amounts, but…” She sighed, trying to find the right words. “You faced a traumatic event. It’s normal to be scared after the fact and worried that it could happen again. What you do is tell someone so they can help you.” Slowly, making sure Loki was okay with it, Darcy moved her hands to either side of his face.

Loki closed his eyes in content, letting Darcy calm his mind. “I’m here for you,” she whispered. “I always will be. If you have any more nightmares, just come to my room.”

“Alright,” Loki agreed as Darcy lowered her hands. “But, um… this is somewhat of a common occurrence.”

“I don’t mind,” Darcy promised. “I’ll always be by your side. If you want me to, I’ll stay here tonight.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Loki nodded. “I would very much appreciate that.”


End file.
